¡O ella, o yo!
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Duo tiene una rival muy fuerte contra la cual no puede luchar... ¿O sí? 1x2 Shounen Ai


"¡O ELLA, O YO!"  
  
K. Kinomoto  
  
Duo Maxwell estaba verdaderamente furioso ésta vez. Ese ser insensible que tenía por novio iba a escucharlo. Abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con él, se dirigió directamente hacia la recámara y se dispuso a enfrentarlo.  
  
-Heero...  
  
-...  
  
-¡Heero!  
  
-...  
  
El piloto de ojos cobalto ignoró magistralmente al trenzado y siguió con lo que hacía. El joven de ojos violetas trató de mantener la calma, al menos la poca que aún le quedaba.  
  
Uno... dos... tres...  
  
-¿Por qué no llegaste?  
  
Heero siguió con lo suyo.  
  
Cuatro... cinco... seis...  
  
-Te estuve esperando...  
  
Heero siguió con lo suyo.  
  
Siete... ocho... nueve...  
  
-Me plantaste, ¿Sabes?  
  
Heero siguió con lo suyo.  
  
Diez...  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Ya no lo soporto más!  
  
Heero tomó aire preparándose para el estallido de ira de su koi. No era la primera vez que sucedía.  
  
-¡Reservé la mejor habitación en el mejor hotel! ¡Pedí la mejor de las cenas!  
  
Heero suspendió por un segundo lo que hacía.  
  
-¡Me puse la mejor de mis camisas! ¡Usé la mejor de mis lociones!  
  
Heero suspiró.  
  
-¡Compré la mejor de las botellas! ¡Me hice la mejor de mis trenzas!  
  
Heero volvió a suspirar. Era obvio que Duo estaba experimentando la mejor de sus rabietas.  
  
Pero por otro lado tuvo que reconocer que esta vez sí tenía razón. Él lo había plantado precisamente en la noche de su quinto aniversario. Se sintió culpable por eso.  
  
-Lo lamento Duo... debí haberte llamado pero...  
  
-¡Y todo por ella!  
  
-Duo...  
  
-¡Ya estoy cansado de ella! –Duo se paró frente a Heero, haciendo que éste tuviera que levantarse de la silla que ocupaba frente a su escritorio. -¡Te lo he perdonado muchas veces! –Duo siguió con sus reclamos. –Te perdoné la primera vez que me plantaste por culpa de ella. Te perdoné la segunda vez... Te he perdonado todas las veces que me has plantado por causa de ella. ¡Pero se acabó! ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que competir contra ella! ¡Ya me cansé de que sea siempre ella la que acapara todo tu tiempo y tus energías! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada más de ella! ¿Entiendes?  
  
-Pero Duo... –Heero trató de sonar convincente... –Ella es la que me da trabajo. Ella es la que me ayuda a sostener este departamento...  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso soy una pintura colgada en la pared? ¿Es que yo no trabajo también? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que yo también aporto a ésta casa?  
  
-Duo...  
  
-¡Pero claro! Todo lo que yo hago es poco a comparación de lo que ella hace ¿Verdad?  
  
-Duo por favor...  
  
-¡Nada! ¡Nada de lo que yo haga te satisface!  
  
-No digas eso...  
  
-¡Todas mis noches son tuyas! ¡En cambio todas tus noches son de ella!  
  
-...  
  
-¡Ella te tiene embrujado!  
  
-...  
  
-¡La odio!  
  
Heero al fin comprendió que esta vez sí se había extralimitado. Decidió entonces sugerirle a su trenzado algo que estaba seguro no rechazaría.  
  
-Duo... ¿Porqué no salimos a algún lado de vacaciones?  
  
Ésas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que Duo Maxwell cambiara su rostro histérico por uno verdaderamente sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Vayámonos lejos por un tiempo. –Heero se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo. –Podríamos viajar al extranjero.  
  
-¿Y a dónde iríamos? –Duo se restregó contra el cuerpo del 01 como un gatito mimoso.  
  
-Siempre he querido conocer Florencia.  
  
-¿Y cuándo iríamos?  
  
-¿Te parece bien el próximo mes? –Heero apretó más contra él el cuerpo delicioso de su trenzado, al fin feliz de haberlo calmado.  
  
-Pero Heero... regreso al trabajo el mes que entra. ¿No podemos ir antes?  
  
-Duo, tengo trabajo que hacer.  
  
-¿Trabajo? ¿Trabajo? –Duo perdía nuevamente la paciencia. -¡Pero si estás de vacaciones también!  
  
-Duo, sabes bien que aunque esté de vacaciones debo estar al pendiente del manejo de las cuentas de la corporación. Sabes que debo evitar cualquier uso indebido de los recursos por parte de Oz y...  
  
-Es un pretexto ¿Verdad?  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Para estar con ella.  
  
Heero vio fatídicamente como los antes brillantes ojos violetas se volvían a oscurecer en otro inminente ataque de ira.  
  
-¡Es por ella! ¡Ella! ¡Ella! ¡Ella! ¡Siempre ella!  
  
-Oh no... –Heero se sentó en la orilla de la cama.  
  
-¡Si por ti fuera dormirías con ella!  
  
-Duo...  
  
-¡Estoy seguro que si te autorizara un espacio en la cama para ella no dudarías ni un segundo en acomodarla entre los dos!  
  
-Ah... Está bien. –Heero cedió al fin. Después de todo el plantó a su amor la noche anterior y era justa una recompensa. Además, le urgía saber cómo se vería su Duo con la mejor de sus trenzas... –Si quieres saldremos mañana mismo.  
  
-Hum... Está bien. –Duo se trepó en la cama y atrajo hacia su cuerpo a su piloto estoico. -¿No se enojará Relena si dejas el trabajo pendiente?  
  
-Puede que sí pero no tengo otra opción ¿O sí? –Heero tanteó la mirada de su Koi.  
  
Duo suspiró, resignado.  
  
Está bien. Puedes llevarla pero...  
  
Heero se emocionó... pero no lo demostró.  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-No quiero que ella ocupe todo tu tiempo ésta vez.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Quiero verte con ella solamente dos horas en la mañana y dos en la tarde...  
  
-Hecho. Pero de noche...  
  
-¡Nada!  
  
-...  
  
-No quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia verte con ella en las noches. ¡Tus noches solo serán mías! ¡Mías y nada más que mías! ¿Entendiste?  
  
-Entendido. Pero y si...  
  
-¡Pero nada! –Duo lo abrazó posesivamente. –Tú eres mío. Y no voy a permitir que mientras estemos de vacaciones la toques. No en nuestras maravillosas noches. Nunca más. ¿Entendiste?  
  
-Está bien. –Heero se resignó. Sabía que ya no tenía caso tratar de ganar más horas con ella. Y aunque debía admitir que también la necesitaba, estaba verdaderamente consciente que sin Duo no podría vivir.  
  
Pero una duda asaltaba su mente.  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Mmm ¿Sí? –Duo estaba muy ocupado desabotonando su camisa mientras besaba su pecho.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si alguna de ésas noches llego a necesitarla? ¿Acaso no permitirás que...?  
  
Pero no terminó su pregunta.  
  
Se escuchó un largo gemido, casi como un aullido, un ruido como de tela rasgada y la camisa de Heero hecha tiritas salió volando por la ventana.  
  
-Eso... Eso es lo que le haré si durante ésas noches te atreves a tocarla.  
  
Después de eso se dedicó a desabrochar su pantalón.  
  
Heero ya no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas.  
  
En vez de eso se dispuso a relajarse y jugueteó con la trenza del culpable de sus debilidades. La besó, sintiendo su suavidad de seda contra su mejilla. La olió, aspirando su delicioso perfume que siempre lo embrujaba y lo hacía caer rendido a sus pies.  
  
¿Qué haría si alguna vez lo perdiera?  
  
No, definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de perder a su Duo por culpa de ella, antes que eso prefería arrojarla él mismo por la ventana.  
  
Aspiró nuevamente el aroma de sus cabellos. Era único, incomparable, irremplazable.  
  
Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sofocándolo con sus besos y sus caricias. Jamás renunciaría a él. Jamás le permitiría que lo dejara.  
  
Duo Maxwell sólo había uno...  
  
Computadoras... demasiadas.  
  
OWARI  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que escribo sobre ésta serie. Sé que es algo pequeñito, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo. "  
  
K. Kinomoto. 


End file.
